


The Pillow

by TheSushiMonster



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: Lexi throws a pillow at him. “Get up, you’re being boring.”Stefan looks at her but doesn’t move. “It’s the Afterlife. How could it be boring?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Stop trying to cheer me up!“ - Stefan/Lexi

Lexi throws a pillow at him. “Get _up,_ you’re being boring.”

Stefan looks at her but doesn’t move. “It’s the Afterlife. How could it be boring?”

“I didn’t say being at peace is boring. I said _you’re_  being boring. There’s a difference.” She sighs, lifting the pillow still sitting on his chest into her lap as she sits down beside him. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s her birthday.”

Lexi fists the pillow before gently shoving him. “Even more reason to get up.” Stefan doesn’t move.

So Lexi hits him with the pillow again. And again. And again. And - 

“Stop trying to cheer me up!” says Stefan, grabbing the pillow out of her hands. Despite himself, he’s smiling a little and Lexi beams back.

“Move over.” He does, and she lies down beside him. “What does she have planned for the day?”

Stefan locks his fingers over his stomach. “Nothing. Enzo mentioned Bonnie’s planning on surprising her and fly home for a party Elena’s throwing, but… “ He sighs, turning his head to face her. “She doesn’t think she should be celebrating.”

“Well that’s stupid.”

“I know that,” he says, rolling his eyes and looking back up at the ceiling again, “and you know that. Caroline, apparently, doesn’t.” 

“She’ll be okay.” Lexi nudges him with her elbow. “You got over me, eventually.”

Stefan smiles. “I did. I know. I just - “ He sighs, loudly, and closes his eyes. Lexi thinks he may be visiting her, for just a brief moment, and when he looks at Lexi again, he smiles. “This ‘being at peace’ thing is kind of hard.”

Lexi pats his arm. “You’ll get used to it.” She grins. “I’ll be here for all eternity to teach you.”

Stefan hits her with the pillow in response. 


End file.
